A Hidden Form
by Bibliagrl
Summary: a story i wrote for school, about what is inside that counts


Of all the ancient lands, there was none more beautiful than a queen named Psyta. But Psyta was unsightly and ugly, and people often cringed upon looking at her. However, young Psyta was caring and compassionate, intelligent and wise, optimistic and loving. She treasured the inside beauties, and encouraged others to do the same. People came to her for advice on many things, and the gods even looked at her favorably for she was humble and knew not to boast.  
  
Psyta lived in Horto, a land that surpassed even her ugliness. Even throughout this she had a friendly disposition, and cared for her people and land. Every day she tended to her garden alongside the workers, and attempted to make it the most she could. She never cursed at the land when it was barren, or kicked it Drought visited her land for a rest. She simply tried her best. Her rule as well was just and kindly. She listened to all the problems her subjects had and often went amongst them to see how they fared. In turn, they loved and helped their queen in any way possible. And this is Psyta's tale.  
  
Unlike Psyta, in a land that bordered hers, lived another young queen named Hatia. This queen was most likely the loveliest woman in all the world, but this was only a facade. For Hatia was a nasty lady, with an awful temper and cruel to all. Her subjects feared her, and did their work as quickly as they could, and none would muster up the courage to anger their queen.  
  
Cartus, the land on which Hatia ruled, was beautiful and fruitful. All who lived on it and worked its fields always produced a surplus of food. Whenever Drought hit the world, he always gave Cartus a wide berth, for he feared Hatia like all else. And whenever this happened, Hatia would ignore the pleas of all her neighbors who desperately needed food. This always seemed to provide her with amusement, and she would laugh at all the poor and hungry people that passed by her.  
  
Now one day an old beggar named Kaimen came to Cartus, dressed in shabby clothes, without even a tidbit of food. As he walked along the dirt path border of Cartus and Horto, heading toward the palace, Hatia herself came galloping out of her magnificent home on a magnificent white steed. Drawing abreast Kaimen, she whispered a wicked word to her horse. The horse neighed and kicked the beggar. Laughing joyfully, the queen slid off her horse.  
  
"Beggar," she began, cruelty entering her voice, "what are you doing trespassing on my lands. We have no need for you here. And why are you not bowing down to me?"  
  
The poor beggar pitifully lifted his eyes from his stance on the ground. "Your majesty, I am unable to bow as your horse just broke my legs. If you would help me become well again, I will give you gifts of beauty and become your loyal slave. I swear this or my name is not Kaimen."  
  
Queen Hatia rolled her eyes impatiently and breathed heavily. "Is that so? You swear that...Beggar? Well, Beggar, I swear that if you do not bow or leave by the time I return with my guards, you will be killed. Good bye." And she climbed onto her horse and rode back to the palace to fetch her guards, laughing all the while.  
  
Lying in agony, Kaimen could not move. He lay there looking pitiful and in fear for he could do naught else. As he lay awaiting his fate, Queen Psyta happened to be checking her land. As she rode down the same dirt rode back to her palace, she noticed the old man. She climbed off her small brown horse and ran to him.  
  
"My poor sir, are you all right? Come with me, you may rest in my palace." Queen Psyta looked on with pure compassion for the old man, and held out her hand.  
  
The beggar coughed and replied, "O, my lady, I would come with you but the cruel other queen's horse broke my legs, and she is coming back with guards to kill me. If you would save me, I would be in your servitude forever."  
  
With that, Psyta mustered the strength to pick up the old man and place him on her horse. She rode him to her palace, while she herself walked upon the dirt road. At the palace, she brought Kaimen to her own room and cared for him there. She did not leave his side until he appeared well.  
  
As the beggar regained his strength, he thanked the kind queen over and over. "Your majesty, I will soon repay you, but first I must attend business elsewhere," he said. "You have been most kind."  
  
In reply, Queen Psyta gave him a chestnut colored horse and a hefty bag of food. She wished him well, and saw him to the end of her land. "Good luck on all your journeys, Kaimen," she said, smiling sweetly. "I wish only the best for you. May the gods provide you good winds and wonderful weather. You may visit us any time you wish; you are always welcome. My palace doors all always open for travelers and wayward souls."  
  
Once again in Queen Hatia's land, Kaimen threw all fears aside and walked as boldly as he could on his healing legs toward the palace. Once there he told the guards that he must speak to the Queen. After a long while, Hatia came storming out of the palace doors.  
  
"Who dares to speak with me?" Her eyes glinting malevolently, she noticed the beggar. "You! Beggar! What did I tell you? In any case, you will die now." Hatia raised her hand and a heavily armed guard stood forward. His sword shone in the sun.  
  
Suddenly, the beggar threw off his outer clothes and raised his hands to the sky. There was a magnificent flash of lightning, and Kaimen was transformed.  
  
"Hatia!" he cried. "Hatia, I am Zeus, ruler of the gods, and you have proved yourself as a person unworthy of living. If you do not change you ways, you shall suffer."  
  
Hatia simply laughed superciliously. "I will change my ways for no one, Zeus," she replied. "There is no one who can change me. Since you are immortal, I cannot kill you, but you will be shamed for the rest of your existence once you realize this."  
  
"Is that so?" Zeus pointed a strong brown finger at Hatia. In a flash of red she turned into a snake, and her palace crumbled to the ground. "Now we see your true form. For all your beauty you are none other than a slimy, disgusting snake. Now you are unable to harm anyone. This kingdom will no longer be yours." With that, Zeus turned around and strode back to the land of Horto and knocked upon Queen Psyta's palace door.  
  
Psyta left her house and came outside. On sight of Zeus, she threw herself to her feet, and bowed. "O mighty God," she said. "I am honored that you visited me. I just sacrificed to the gods for the safety of my land and the people, and for the beggar that just left my land. Is he all right?"  
  
Zeus changed back into the form of Kaimen. "Kaimen is all right," he said, and the queen looked up. "You have proved yourself a wonderful person, and a rightful ruler. For your kindness and compassion I will turn you to your true form." The god pointed at Psyta.  
  
Suddenly, it seemed as if a cloud of gold iridescent light descended on Psyta. A mask of ugliness fell off her, and to her feet. In her place was a beautiful woman. At the same time, the land all around her in Horto became lovely and fruitful as well, and surpassed even the land of Cartus in wealth.  
  
"O, Zeus!" Psyta cried, and then burst into tears. "Thank you. How can I repay you?"  
  
Zeus bowed. "You already have, milady. You cared for me as royalty when you could have treated me with filth. For that I turned you into your true, hidden form, for inside you were a beautiful person, and your land as well. Always remember that beauty is on the inside, and not the outside." At this, Zeus disappeared in a thunderbolt, and Psyta lived in beauty and wealth. Her land was joined with Cartus, and this new nation prospered under Psyta's hand thereafter. 


End file.
